Can't have death without life
by RCNFL
Summary: This is just a story I am writing for fun based on me and mostly my close friends in the zombie apocalypse, hope you all enjoy. also if there are any typos or errors I would love for you to point them up. I am normally half asleep when I type these chapters, so I hope the content is as good as possible. Also this is my first story, Enjoy!
1. The beginning of a new semester

_**~Okay, here is a disclaimer that I had to edit in at the last second, I do not own any real life rights to any of the the things mentioned in this story Enjoy the story!~**_

* * *

This was it, it had felt like it was the end for me and all of my friends, or at least what is left of us all "No….NO! I can't let this all end here, not like this….not after what we have all been through…" I said. I ran into the crowd like a maniac, slowly feeling myself lose myself to the crowd of the undead.

**One Month Earlier:**

It was a Monday, about 7:15 AM, the First day back to school since Winter break. We were all in our Junior year and ready for Summer, even though we had just gotten back from vacation. I was talking with my best pal Eric in the main hall with some others dressed in some old blue jeans and a black T-shirt that said "VIDEO GAMES RUINED MY LIFE good thing i have two extra lives" on it and a black and white striped "The Punisher" hoodie, and a black on black pair of cushioned High-top Converse along with an old orange backpack. He was wearing a dark green and gray hoodie along with some blue jean shorts and some old white on black High-top Converse.

"So dude how was your side of the vaca?" he asked, giving me a creepy look.

"Oh uhhh..." I stalled to think, "well I just played Minecraft and some other games on my PS2 for most of the break, other than that I just ate and slept…" I said boringly.

"Haha, I bet you did more on your computer than just play Minecraft!" he said to me with an evil dirty man smile.

"DUDE! What in the fuck?!" I shouted at him, causing the others to look at us and try to join in on the conversation.

"Hehehe dude, you know I am just fuckin with you!"

"Yeah I know, but I am beginning to think that maybe we should cut back on our dirty jokes and such"

"Why?!"

"Because they are beginning to get old, kinda like your mom," I say laughing.

"Dude, what the fu….errr I mean what the heck? That is just messed up," He said to me laughing but looking kinda nervous.

I turned around and saw the principle looking at us, glaring with his dark soulless eyes.

"Uhhhh, why is the principle staring at us like that?" I asked Eric quickly.

"I don't know man, but it is freaking me out a bit, maybe we should just start heading to class or ignore him," he said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, well see yuh," I said as I headed off to class.

"See you later Richard," he had said right before the bell had rung.

While I am walking to my class I hear my lesser friends Emily and Cheyanne talking about something weird. "Uhhh hey, what are you guys talking about?" I asked while turning my head around the corner to look at them. "Oh hi Richard," Emily said blandly, "what do you want?" I just starred at what was in her hand, "IS THAT THE JELLO YOU BROUGHT TO JAPANESE CULTURE CLUB IN OUR FRESHMEN YEAR?!" she looks at Cheyanne then back and nods, "Why do you still have that?! I mean seriously why?! for gods sake that things is so old!" She begins to look at it, "Well since it was supposed to be clear when i got it but was brown i thought i oughta keep it and see what it tastes like but i never got to it..."

"Remember when i told you that if someone were to eat it it may cause the Zombie apocalypse?"

"Uh-huh," said Emily

"Well I suggest you don't eat it, but it you want then why don't you two just try it already? Anyways i gotta go to class seeya," I began walking to class once again, but when i turn around to look at them i see them vomiting blood and the Jello package on the ground, Empty, and the Nurses start to rush over to them and bring them to their office, i had thought that they were just gonna call there parent's to come pick them up, so i just turned around and kept walking wondering why there was blood in that vomit.

~This is just a little fan-fiction i am working on for my friends based on if we were based in the Zombie apocalypse, not intended to be a story based on something, just don't steal it or i will find you~


	2. The Jello is a Virus

**_~Now back to where I had left off, also I am a weirdo so if there is anything like tails and such in this, I like anime and manga! Also this is going to be a longer chapter, ENJOY!~_**

* * *

I sigh heavily as I walked into the classroom to see a familiar face. This was the face of my sister like friend who shares my birthday, Heaven. Next to her was her crush Justin, he was an Average Joe that somehow won Heaven's heart. Next to them was a girl named Savannah that has become great friends with me, even though we barely know anything about each other. The teacher entered the room as I sat next to the trio.

"Hello everyone!" she said, "Welcome back to school, I hope you all had a great break, but now that you are back..."

"Uhhh, what happened to Mr. Thompson?" some random guy in the class asked, "I just saw him in the hall before the bell rang."

The teacher looked nervous and paused for about four minutes then she replied, "Oh! Well you see, Mr. Thompson had to help the nurses with an accident that happened in the hall when the bell rang, apparently two other students in this class ate something and it made them sick."

"Oh shit, was that Emily and Cheyanne he went to help with?" I whispered to the others, and they all just shrugged, "Well shit then, maybe they will be alright, they did throw up blood, but..." I was cut off by the teacher, who was filling in for Mr. Thompson, that had slammed her hand on my desk.

"Oh, do we have a trouble maker here?! Not paying attention in class and talking can get you in more trouble than you think!" she spat at me.

"Great I had to have you fill in today huh Mrs. Short?" I said annoyed.

"What is that supposed to mean young man?!" she said. As she was about to yell some more the principle came onto the intercom.

"Uh..Ehem attention students, there has been an accident in the nurses office, and we advise you to not leave the classrooms," he's said very worryingly, "I must repeat that you are not to leave the classrooms until further notice, there are two...no...wait! NO! STOP! AHH!" he was cut off by a couple moans and the sound of a heavy/thick liquid splattering, kind of like blood.

"That didn't sound too good..." I was cut off by Mrs. Short, "OKAY CLASS! Back to class, we are all gonna write a page long essay on what we did during break!"

I looked at the tiny blonde teacher before me with a dirty look wondering if she was even worried, but then I hear a scream and a loud growl like moan come from behind the classroom door. It sounded like Cheyanne was trying to scare someone but then the screams got louder and more violent, then a similar splatter and then instantaneous silence.

"Richard, did you hear that?"Heaven said to me.

I look at Heaven with a worried look on my face, "Of course I heard that Heaven, it was too loud to ignore!" I violently whispered back. She gave me a look that said ok then she started to talk to Justin quietly about what just happened.

"Ok, Mrs. Short, I think we wall have to get out of here!" I whisper shouted so only people in the class could hear even though no one was paying attention but instead just ducking under the desks.

"Are you crazy Richard?!" Savannah asked me while I was slowly walking to the Emergency Exit door on the other side of the classroom.

"Heh, I guess you could say that, but right now I am being serious, if what i am thinking is right, then this whole school will be dead in a matter of minutes and I think we have to get out of here, this is gonna turn out like Resident Evil but without the super mutated Zombies...so who wants to come with me to safety?"

About half of the class raises their hands, "Hahaha, you guys know I can't take all of you to safety, Ok how about this, we make 2 groups, I am a leader and," I point at Mrs. Short, "This here is the other leader!"

I get smacked off the counter that I am now on that is next to the Emergency Exit. As I go to stand up I realize that it wasn't Mrs. Short who did it, but instead Savannah.

"Ow! What the literal fuck Savannah?!"

"You deserve that for not actually checking what is behind the door first."

"Oh...right...hehe, i guess I should have checked behind the Emergency Exit and the door to the hall before I send the groups off, also my group is already decided...we have to go get some others from the rest of the school...or we can leave that to Eric."

At that moment my phone rings, "Hello?"

_"Dude, it has Begun, you were right."_

"Eric?!"

_"Yeah man!" _he shouts loudly over the phone.

I look at my phone for a minute confused, "Uhhhh...so where are you exactly?!"

_"Oh dude I am in the Mayer room with Jessica, Jeremy, Adam, Taylor, and Bradley!"_

"Okay, that is good, luckily I have the same class as Heaven, Justin, Savannah, Johnathan, and Ni...w...wait...where is Niki?" I looked around the room confused then realized that the girl's scream outside the door was Niki, "Well...never mind then, Niki died on her way into the classroom."

_"Well then, uhhh dude, Chelsea made it to the mayor room and she is fine...but uhh yeah we kinda have to run now, meet us at the rec!"_ After that he had hung up.

"well then guys, they are all in a group...so then, who wants to head to the rec to meet up with Eric's group?" I was smacked again by Savannah.

"What did i just say?!" she shouted at me.

"Oh ehehehe...ok time to check if it is safe...Mrs. Short do you have anything i can bash a head in with if i get attacked?" I said holding my hang out back behind me.

"Oh, here you go," she says as she hands me a metal piece of the desk.

* * *

**By now you must be wondering what the others were doing, well so was I, and I was too focused on that at the time to pay attention to everyone's clothes.**

* * *

"Thanks, by the way, I still hate you Mrs. Short...nothing is going to change that," I said this while I was emptying my backpack so i can have something for carrying things. After it was empty I kept some paper and some other items from around the classroom before i went to check outside the Emergency Exit.

"Ok...I am sure there is nothing outside yet, the Virus started inside the school...and I think it came from a Jello that those two students, that got sick, had. So..." I turned the knob and pushed lightly open and saw about 5 other students that were Zombified, so i just closed the door.

"Well guys, I counted about 5 Zombified students out there, I am not sure...but I think I can take them all on," I said with a large Evil smile on my face.

"Are you really gonna take them all on at once?" asked Johnathan

"HAHAHA! Hell yeah!" I shouted and Spartan kicked the exit and I fell onto my ass but then i got back up and opened the door with my hands and charged out smashing the skulls of my previous classmates. After they were all dead, AGAIN, I was covered in blood, I had rolled up my sleeves since they had fallen down as i was hitting the zombies and then I wiped my face and signaled for the others to come on out.

"So...I guess you were right Savannah, I guess I am kinda crazy after all..."


	3. Convenience Store Run

_**~This is going to be a chapter that was a bit rushed cause someone I know wanted to read the next scene already~**_

* * *

"Heh, I guess you were right Savannah...I am kinda crazy after all...now lets go find a place that is safer than here," I said quite sternly.

"Like where? the only place that I can think of around here is the rec or the convenience store!" said Justin and Johnathan in almost perfect harmony.

"Yeah, Eric and I already thought it out, we are going to meet up with him and his group at the rec, but I suppose we could get some food and drinks from the convenience store first," I said while looking in the direction of the schools main entrance that was now filled with other students that had been infected.

"Hehehe, I think it is funny how you are actually taking action for once Richard, " said Heaven.

"Well yeah Heaven! Of course I am taking action! this is serious!" I had nearly shouted loud enough to attract the undead in front of the school that had now started to head to the Middle and Elementary schools, "Oh that is just wonderful...the area is going to be swarming with the undead in a matter of minutes!" I slowly looked back at the group and saw that all of them were staring at the mob of the undead, all except for Savannah who had spaced out.

"Uhh guys, I think we should go, but before we head to the convenience store for supplies, I think that we should actually let the zombies spread a little more so we don't get arrested for stealing and Richard arrested for murder and stealing," Johnathan randomly stated.

"That is actually a good point, I would rather let millions die before I steal supplies to get arrested," I said nervously.

"Okay then, lets just go to the rec then, this may take a while before they spread," Savannah said.

"Alright, lets head out," I started walking, still holding my metal desk bar, "I wonder what happened to Brett and Dorito..." I said to myself quietly.

We had finally set out and had normal conversations like nothing just happened, even though I was coated in some other students undead blood. We had continued walking for about 15-20 minutes. Once we had arrived we saw a few memorable faces.

"D-David?! What in the hell are you doing here?! Also why are you three here?!" I had shouted pointing at Brett, Dorito, and William.

"Oh, haha, I just came here to eat some free food, and well skip for once, and I found these three so I decided to see if they wanted to join," he said quite calmly in his generic tone then continued to eat a waffle.

"David, do you even know what happened at the school?!" I practically shouted.

"Richard, whatever happened at the school might not even explain why you have someones period blood all over you," said Brett in his comedic/cocky tone.

"Not funny, I just killed 5 people and n-" I was cut off by Dorito shouting, "Dude no one cares about why you are covered in period blood!"

"Okay...now you are just pissing me off...this is blood from some zombies that just were at the school," I stated in an annoyed tone, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Richard, you know we don't believe you, besides if the zombie apocalypse did start you would probably be the first one to go, and I would know about the zombies long before you would," Dorito said annoyingly.

"Dude! I AM NOT FUCKING KIDDING!" He was about ready to make another annoying remark but then he saw I was still clutching my metal bar from the desk that was still dripping with blood, "Oh shit, he is serious, hahaha not!"

I decided to smack him with the metal bar to get him to shut up, "Dude...holy shit," said William as he pointed behind us all at what I thought was a Zombie but instead was instead the military headed towards the schools, "Oh no...I wonder if Eric's group made it out...wait...did it seriously get so bad that the military is already on the case?!"

"It appears so," said Justin.

"Sigh...great...Now where the hell is Eric and the oth-" I stopped talking cause I saw a horde of the undead heading towards us, "OKAY! EVERYONE INSIDE!" I gripped my metal bar and ran inside after everyone else was already inside, "Damn it! Where are the others at?"

"Probably still near the school," said Heaven.

"Well shit, we can't stay here forever you know!" said Dorito and Brett in unison.

"Do you think I don't know that?! This place is smaller than the convenience store," I shouted.

"And if we stay here we are just asking to be killed, the longer we stay here the less time we have to escape," said William.

"Okay i got it, we are gonna head out the back climb up the roof and look for an opening so we can just run that way, hopefully we will make it to the convenience store!" I said rapidly.

"I think that would work but it would be too hard to do," said Johnathan.

oh well lets do it anyways...or at least get one of us up there...or make David put us up there to see if we can get an opening, William?" I said, "Sigh, fine, I'll do it," said William, as we run outback.

"Okay, fine with me," David said as he was already picking up William, "Oh! to the left there is an empty path to the convenience store...how convenient, haha," William said humorously.

"Okay, lets move," I said confidently as we all headed out the back of the pool area and down the path in a rush, after about 2-3 minutes of rushing through zombies we made it to the convenience store without being harmed, all except for Dorito.

"Dude, are you alright?" I asked Dorito in a concerned voice, "No, I was bitten by those bastards...tell me this, how and why did this happen and how did they spread so fast?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"Well lets just say it started because of some Jello that was wayyyyy past its expiration date...and well two girls I know kind of ate it and killed over, I would rather not talk about it cause the whole reason it began is really dumb, and as for how they had spread so quickly...ehh...I don't really have a clue," I said quickly.

"Well...I never did get to kill something like I wanted to, I guess since I have been bitten you should just toss me out there with a blunt object, like a metal pole or something...or a wooden plank," he said anxiously, wanting to kill something so bad you could see fire in his eyes, "Okay man, but I am only giving you a wooden plank to fight them off."

"Alright," he said standing up and beginning to open the door. He held out his hand backwards, in a similar way to how I did back at the school, and I handed him the plank and then he was off killing the Zombies in front of the store.

"Sigh...great, now we have 2 more mouths to feed and 1 dead guy outside, and no idea where Eric's group is...DAMN IT!" I shouted as I punched a hole into a wall revealing a secret back room, "W-what the-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing, "H-hello?"

_"Dude! Where the hell are you!? We are at the_ rec!" it was Eric yet again.

"Speak of the Devil," I said to myself, "Eric, there has been a change of plans, we are going to meet at the convenience store, also Dorito was bitten, and we found David, Brett, and Will," I said calmly.

_"OH! Doritio got bit?!" _he said

"Yeah man, he got bit on our way from the rec, it was swarming with a huge horde of Zombies and we had to book it!" I said excitedly.

_"Just toss Dorito's ass out the door, let the zombies get the rest of what they came for," _he said in a serious tone.

"Dude...I kinda beat you to that idea, hahaha," I said jokingly.

_"Oh please tell me he suffered, actually did he go down fighting or did he just let them kill him?"_

"He went down fighting...why?"

_"Cause I think I see him headed towards my group with a plank...and I think, no, I know he just died, he literally just collapsed as he made it out, oh well, I am gonna take my group in through the back of the store man."_

"Got it," I said as I hung up, "Okay now back to what I was saying, What the fuck?!" I said freaked out by the back room that was more sterile than anything else, "This room is so damn white, and it has...no way...WEAPONS!"

"Is that an UMP45? and a Barrett Sniper Rifle?!" Brett started naming the guns like a maniac, but I stopped listening after he mentioned the sniper rifle, "I have always wanted one of these," I said as I picked up the Barrett sniper, "Damn, now where are the twin swords and dual silenced silver ballers?"

Brett pointed them out for me and I had geared up, "Damn...never would have thought this store would have these in here..." I said, "Everyone get yourselves some weapons...I think we are going to stay here for a while, but we will need some protection."

* * *

_**~Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there will be another one out tomorrow as well, and hopefully with more detail than this one!~**_


	4. The Journey to Tampa

"But we will need some protection," I said looking at everyone as i cocked a shotgun, "here Jonathan take this," I handed him the shotgun, knowing damn well that is is a little hard to reload and to withstand the recoil, "Okay, Savannah here is an M16 and a Deagle," I said handing her the M16 with a Deagle, "Okay Brett, you already have your AK-47 and Bowie knife, so William, Heaven, and Justin, what do you all need exactly?" I said not realizing Justin was taking an AK-47, Heaven was getting her dual Glock 23s and an AWP Sniper Rifle, and William was getting some kind of gun I had never seen anywhere other than in a video game, then I noticed a stairwell, "Hey guys we may wanna pull down the iron bars for the windows and block off the front door, Eric should be coming in through the back here in a minute with his group."

"But wait, shouldn't they have been in here by now?" Heaven pointed out.

"Actually they should come in through the back right about no-" the back door slams open and all I here is Eric shouting and footsteps then the door slam again and get blocked off.

"And there they are...So Eric, did you guys find any weapons?" I had practically shouted across the store that was now our base.

"Heh, of course I found some weapons you idiot," he said in his irritating tone, "The first thing we did was head over to my uncle's house and picked up some artillery, also I brought some sais, just incase anyone wanted th-" He was cut off by Savannah leaping over him grabbing the over sized fork like swords, "FINALLY!" she shouted.

"Umm...are you alright?" Chelsea asked her, "Yeah, why?"

"Just asking, you did just lunge for those swords," Chelsea stated.

"Okay then, back to what you all got..." after about 10 minutes of showing off our equipment to each other, we had decided to set up our little areas. The area I was in charge of was the food and beverage supply, we were in check for about a week or two on food and about a month or two on beverages. Eric and Brett were on watch of the weapons and were to clean them every day, twice a day, as well as they were being the guards since they had 'most of the weapons. Meanwhile Jessica was making sure that I didn't take any extra rations which I hadn't done so. Jeremy was the germaphobe so he was on bathroom duty, as in he had to clean the nastiest of nasty while we were there, but he was strangely satisfied by it, and as for everyone else, they all had time to just relax and hang out a bit. Considering how many of us there were we had to make rations but we still went through all the food and most of the drinks that didn't have lids in a week and a half.

**Ten days later:**

"Sigh..no sign of anyone else from the school Brett?" I asked while laying back onto a wall that had become my little area in the store.

"Heh, if you are trying to say is there anyone out there, it's a definite no," he replied in a bored tone.

"SIGH...great! so we have been here for like 10 days and we haven't seen a single person other than Zack's sister which was bitten by him when he changed!" I said annoyed.

"Dude, if you want to abandon this base go ahead, we barely have any food left so we may as well be on our way while there are no more zombies out there," Eric said, "Also if you go, well I may as well go too, hell all of us should go."

"Seriously Eric? I thought for sure you would wanna camp out here for a while longer than go on a food run," I said to him, "Bust I also thought we could use a shower, along with the girls, heh, especially them."

"HEY!" Chelsea and Jessica shouted at me in unison.

"Oh c'mon, you know you need a shower, besides us guys can go longer without one...even if we do smell like a rancid sewer system," I calmly said.

"Actually...that is kind of true," replied Jessica.

"Yep, so anyways Richard, do you want to leave here for better salvation, or stay here and starve?" Eric continued to ask.

"Well...I do like food, and I don't want anyone here to starve...yet," I said the last part quietly.

"Great, so when do you want to leave buddy?" Eric said with extra enthusiasm.

"Dude, I wasn't even done thinking about it, but whatever, we will leave in about two hours...since it is around 10 AM we should be ready around mid-day," I said.

"Alright! Sounds like a plan, so what do you think the others are talking about over in that corner?" Eric said pointing out the others sitting in a circle.

"Meh, I don't really know, nor do I care...but we do need to tell them we are leaving in about two hours," I said.

"Yeah...so then, we may want to make a plan in these next two hours," Eric said.

"Okay, so what I was thinking is we head down to the mall, since it has all we need, but it is over run by zombies by now for sure...so maybe w-" I got cut off by the shotgun going off randomly, which drew too much attention of the zombies that were still outside, "Shit! Who knocked that damn thing over?!" I shouted.

"Oops," said Jeremy, "Jeremy, if one more thing like this happens again because of you, you are outta here like Dorito!" I said to him with anger.

"I promise it won't, also while you guys were sleeping the other day, me and Eric went out and found ourselves a school bus that was intact and we barricaded it," He said.

"Good, OKAY! EVERYONE GET SOME FOOD DRINKS AND YOUR WEAPONS AND LETS HEAD OUT TO THE BUS!" I shouted over the now really loud groans of the zombies that were now surrounding every inch of the store other than the back which was luckily fenced in with the bus.

After we had all gotten on to the bus we needed someone to draw the zombies attention elsewhere while we started the bus up since it was so loud, "Jeremy...you know you don't have to go out there, right?" asked Heaven, "Yeah well I got us into this mess, and I will get you all out of it myself," Jeremy replied taking Jonathan's shotgun and heading out the front door locking it behind him as he started to kill the zombies and lure them away from the store.

"He will be missed, and remembered as the idiot who got us into and out of this situation," I said, "Now then, let's go already!" I went to kick the door down but I had remembered what happened at the school and just shoved the door open, then held it for everyone else to get out, with me following and Eric getting into the driver seat, while I was one of the 4 gunners. I sat on the back of the bus where there was a hole in the back door to it, holding an assault rifle I got from Eric 2 days ago. Justin was the left gunner with his AK-47 aimed out the one of the slightly broken left windows of the bus, under a panel marked 15, and Jonathan was on the other side as the right gunner, in a very similar scenario, but with a silenced AK-47 instead. the fourth gunner was Adam, who quietly agreed to taking another assault rifle up to the roof through the upper emergency exit.

"Okay Eric! Drive damn it drive!" I shouted, then went back to concentrating on what I was doing.

"Where to?" He asked, already driving down the street with a couple of us firing still, "Head to Tampa, we are going to explore a bit for some survivors, and some safe places like a fortified duplex house," I said to him.

"Got it!"

**2-3 hours later:**

"Woah...I haven't been here in a couple years...it has changed so much, especially the the people, considering they are now the undead," I said a little humorously while standing by the windshield holding on to the safety barrier by the steps.

"Yeah, I know what you mean man," Eric replied, now standing next to me as David is now driving.

"Great...the closer we get, the bigger toll this city appears to have taken..." I said regrettingly since I was the one who chose to go to Tampa.

"Ummm Guys?" David asked worriedly.

"What is it David?" I asked.

"I think we should have fueled up while we were still at the convenience store...we are kinda running low on gasoline," He said in a kind of 'frightened' tone.

"Dude, just calm yourself, you are beginning to-" I stopped speaking, because I just realized what he was frightened about, was right in front of us, between us and the city. We had to take out a ultra buff zombie, that had just lifted up a tank that came from the military when they tried stopping the spread seven days ago, that was in our way.

"I got this...are the others still asleep in the back?" I asked.

"Yeah...why?" Eric asked"Good, this should be a hell of a wake up call, give me my Barett sniper rifle," I told him.

"Here yuh go man," he said as he tossed my sniper to me.

"Okay, now it is time for me to check out this super zombie," I said as I got up to the emergency exit on the roof and looked at the zombie through my scope, "No way!" I shouted.

"What is it now?" Eric asked.

"It appears as though that zombie has five layers...I mean...it looks as though it may have thick skin...and it is also, Montana..." I said.

"Holy shit, really?" Eric asked.

"Yep...do you have my specially made silencer? I don't want to attract the other zombies in the surrounding area...and I don't want to piss this one off if I miss, cause if I do, heh, well let's just say we will be silenced," I said.

"Oh yeah, here man," Eric said to me as he handed me the silencer.

I attached the it to the end of the barrel, then mounted the sniper back up onto the top of the buss and lined of the scope for a perfect headshot.

"Goodbye old friend, heh I guess you atleast got to play your GTA V, so you did live a good life, well..."I said as I fired a bullet that went right between his eyes killing him instantly, but the gun was still loud enough to wake up the others in the bus.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Savannah from the back seat I previously sat in with my assault rifle.

"Sorry, there was kind of a road block, by the way, we are here," I said with a slight smile.

"Finally man, I have been waiting for this moment...I think imma try to go survive on my own for a while," said Brett.

"Wow really dude, just because you lived longer than Dorito so far doesn't mean that I will let you go out on your own to survive, we can use as much help as possible at this point," I said.

"Whatever you say, but the larger the group, the higher chance of more of us die, as soon as we reach the city departure point, I am out of here," He said.

"Okay, whatever you say man...well we are here, seeya Brett...or not," I said as he walked away from us all with his equipment and supplies.

"Alright so should we split up or what?" asked Taylor.

"I have a feeling that if we put you and Adam into a group together there wouldn't be much getting done by you two hehehe, after all he is the Biology guy of us all, and you two are still dating, but I guess I can make groups...3 in total," I said.

"Biology guy?" asked Eric, "Yeah Biology is something that me, Heaven, and Savannah came up with last year during lunch...it is our new word to use when ever we refer to hentai or pron hahaha," I replied to him.

"Ahh, now that makes some sense...but not really, anyways the groups...

"Oh! Right, hehehehe...Okay, so the first group is Adam, Taylor, William, and Jonathan, the second group is Eric, Jessica, David, and Chelsea, and the final group is Savannah, Heaven, Justin, and me," I said.

"I think you are missing someone...wasn't Bradley here with us?" Heaven pointed out.

"OH SHIT! I completely forgot about him!" I shouted.

"Dude, did you forget that he walked out on us all about 2 days into this whole scenario?" Eric said.

"I have completely forgotten about him hahahaha," I said feeling awkward, "Anyways, lets head out, my group will head North, Eric your group should head South, and the Adam take your group West," I said confidently.

"Alright," both groups had said in unison, "okay, so you guys ready to head out?" I said already walking and not caring about their opinions on the matter.

"Looks like we have no choice but to go with him," said Justin.

after we had walked for about fifteen minutes we finally saw something interesting.

"Woah..."

_**~Haha, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda hard to write cause I have been getting some writers block and I have been getting distracted by real life things. 'Nuff said.~**_


	5. The journey in the city begins

**_~Hey guys, I am back after a while, I have been busy with some Minecraft server stuff, my social life, and making some youtube stuff, but now I am getting my writing on, so let's kick it into full gear and get at,_ Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Woah..." I said as I took a step back for a even better view of the mess, "I-is that Raymond James Stadium?!" Heaven shouted as we all stared at the half collapsed stadium before us.

"Yeah...it is...or well it used to be, now it is ours to ransack," I said with an devilish grin.

"Uhhh is he alright?" Justin asked Heaven while pointing at me, "Oh yeah...sure he is fine, don't worry bout him," she replied.

"Wow, this used to be the stadium where idiots tackled each other for a ball, It looks better this way," Savannah said.

"Hehehehehehe..." I was laughing like a maniac as I crept up to the half collapsed stadium, "Great, I finally get to go inside the stadium again after streaking across the field when I was halfway through Sophomore year, and it is to raid the place of all it's goods and fight off zombies, heh...oh well," I said to myself, not even noticing the others walking up behind me.

"Hey," I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, "Why are you all the way over here?" I turned to look and saw it was Heaven, "Oh...ehehehe...you remember last year when a guy got kicked out of the stadium for streaking across the field?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, of course," she replied.

"Welllll...that was me, ehehe...and i thought that i may as well check out the old stadium a bit more before we actually raid it...wait...where did Justin and Savannah go?" I asked.

"Oh, I kinda sent the off to explore a bit of the rubble on the other side of the stadium," Heaven said.

"That is not something smart to do...nor was what I had done, as in sneak away from you three and explore a little bit myself...well let's go find them," I said as I instantly stood up and started walking in the direction of where I thought they might be at.

"So...how is it going with you and Justin, Heaven?" I asked her when she caught up.

"Honestly, I have no idea anymore, he is too hard to read," she replied.

"I know what you mean," I said.

"Oh, so you still li-" I cut her off, "Don't even talk about it Heaven, it is the end and I honestly don't give a damn anymore."

"Okay, so where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"To the concession stand, that is the first place I would head to raid a stadium at in the apocalypse," I replied in a monotone voice.

"So," she said.

"How are you handling all this zombie apocalypse stuff? I mean I know we all have been waiting for this, for so long, but more of us have died in the past week and a half than I had expected for the next two months..." I said.

"Well I just look past it all as if nothing is happening and as though everyone is just moving away or something like that," She replied.

"Well we are almost to the concession stand...or well stands, anything else you want to say to me in private while we are walking Heaven?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm all good for now," she replied as I walked up to a boarded up door and tried to figure a way inside.

"I think there is a way inside over there Richard," Heaven said as she pointed to a door the players come out of on the field.

"Good thinking, now lets start hurrying up on finding them, I heard a couple zombies groaning from inside there," I said as I started to run out onto the field, 'Well this takes me back,' I thought halfway to the door.

After we got to the entrance, we realized that there was no door on the hinges at all, and there was a trail of blood leading down into the locker room.

"That can't be good..." I said to myself, "Heaven, lets hurry!"

She just nodded knowing that this could be bad. We started to find a way out of the locker room to the hall where people would have walked in to there seats, and after we had found it we saw that there was a dog by the concession stand, and after watching the resident evil movies and playing the games I knew that wasn't good, but I got a closer look anyways.

"Wh-what the..." Heaven said.

"I think she is barfing...she is barfing up a Snorlax Pokemon card?!" I questioned, remembering a live streamer I would watch a lot before all this happened.

"Can we keep her?" Heaven asked.

"Sure, but I think I saw someone down by the stairs," I said pointing to a shadow that was creeping to the other side of the wall and up the stairs.

"Zombies?" Heaven asked quietly.

"No, they can't climb stairs, they are mindless corpses, meaning if any were up there to start with then whoever just went up there must be in for a treat..." I said.

"But what if it was Justin and Savannah?" She asked, "Good point...lets go see," I replied now crouching my way over to the stairs. When I reached the wall next to the stairwell, I checked to see if it was clear. When i was sure it was clear I motioned for Heaven and our new found pet barfing dog to come over as I drew my pistol and approached the upper floor with extreme caution.

"Okay Heaven, just 2 more steps and we can see who or what is up here...unless they walked down the corridor," I quickly whispered to her, as she nodded in agreement.

The next 2 steps I rushed up and aimed my pistol at whatever was up here, but the corridor was empty, all except for a shadow of long hair turning the corner.

"Oh great...Heaven, did you get anything from the stand while we were there?" I asked not wanting to trek any further into this stadium.

"Actually yes, I put all I could into your backpack," She said pointing to my pack that was really worn out but filled with supplies, including food, bandage, ammunition, some Arizona tea and other beverages, paper, my twin swords, duct tape, some oil, and my sniper rifle (that was attached to the pack thanks to some Velcro straps I found in the convenience store), and many other things I had gathered from our previous base/journey.

"Great, I was wondering why this damn thing got heavier all of a sudden," I said.

"Yeah, anyways, are we going to follow them with little Karina?" She asked looking at our dog.

"Sigh...yes, wait, when did I agree to naming her Karina?" I asked back.

"I helped find her, and I am keeping her, it is only right that I get to name her," she replied sternly.

"Whatever, anyways, we are going to go after them," I said already crouching down the hallway again with one of my pistols drawn, as Heaven follows.

"Okay, get ready Heaven, I can see there shadows just standing there...errr...what the?" I said realizing the two figures shadows appeared as though they were kissing, "Ummm..." I shook my head and hopped around the corner to see Savannah and Justin standing not near each other, but instead standing about five feet away from each other casting a shadow from the angle they are in that makes it appear as though they are kissing.

"Uhhhh, hi guys, eheheheh...I guess we found you," I said awkwardly while scratching the back of my head and staring at Savannah's ripped sleeve on her hoodie, "Hey, uh, Savannah, what happened to your sleeve?" I asked.

"Oh, I got caught on a board or something, while we were running from some zombies about 5 minutes ago, and I has to cut the sleeve off to get free or just take off my hoodie, but I would never leave my baby," she said as though her hoodie was her life.

"Okay then...anyways, we need to hurry on out of here, I feel like this place is gonna cave in or collapse again...for example, look down the hall," I said staring past them all and watching part of the hall cave in about thirty feet away from them, only able to hear crashing.

"Alright, let's get going," said Justin.

We started to make our way out of the stadium as it started to collapse some more, Justin fell and broke his leg cause of the floor collapsing bellow him into the locker room, so we helped him walk the rest of the way out, but in another route figuring that the locker room would now be blocked off. As soon as we saw the light from the exit we sprinted to the opening to get outside right before one of the beams in stadium's stands fell through the ceiling.

"Phew...that was a close one, now where to?" I asked not knowing where to go in Tampa, and taking a sip of one of the Teas I opened for us all to share, and passing it on.

"I have no idea, let's just keep heading umm...that way!" Said Justin pointing in a random direction towards a tall building. It looked suitable for the night as the sun was now setting, so we began to rush as fast as we can with someone that has a broken leg.

At around nine O' clock we arrived at the structure, about two and a half hours after we started walking to it. When we were getting ready to go inside we saw some zombies walk out into the streets from some other buildings so I signaled to walk quietly into the fortified building that has no possible way in unless you can physically turn the knob. When we were inside we realized that the power was still on and that we could use the elevator to get up to the top, when we took the elevator it went up its shaft flawlessly. When it dinged and the doors opened we realized that there was a penthouse up top, so we began to set up for the night, or maybe a couple days, but then we heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the man asked.

"Dorito?!" I asked as the guy walked out of the darkness.

"Yeah, now i will only ask one more time, what the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked yet again.

"First tell us how you are alive, we saw you were bitten and Eric's group saw you collapse dead on the ground!" I said.

"Okay, if you really want to know how I am alive, this guy name Phil came along and cut off my arm before the infection spread right after Eric ran past me with his squad, then he brought me here before the infestation of zombies spread too far for some refuge. So I am guessing you are here fro some refuge?" he said.

"Yeah just for a night or...well actually Justin broke his leg at the stadium, so we might need to stay here for about a week...or just leave him here in your company," I said to him.

"Well then, you are welcome to stay," he said, "Well what is left of you all."

"What do you mean?" Heaven asked holding up the now sleeping Justin.

"You four are all that is left right? Just you four out of all that was at the convenience store plus Eric's squad?" he asked.

"Ohhh, no. I made three groups of four, so there are about twelve of us running around, plus Brett if he is still alive," I said.

"Wait, did you ditch him?!" Dorito shouted while giving me a look that said 'YOU IDIOT!'

"No, he decided to work on his own since we arrived in Tampa, so, got any movies, or games? I mean this place does have power and no other place does," I said.

"Actually, it does. By the way, if you haven't noticed I got a new ascetic arm, you know, to replace the one that you let get bitten back at the convenience store," he said while I was beginning to set up everyone's bed pads.

"Oh c'mon man, you can't blame me for that shit!" I said to him as I started to help Heaven bring Justin over to the first bed pad that I had set up, while Savannah was holding Karina.

"Hey, Savannah, you alright?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she replied with a question.

"Well you haven't said anything since we got out of the stadium," I said.

"Oh, well I have just been spacing out wondering what has happened to our families," she said.

"Ahh...okay...you should go ahead and get some sleep," I said after I finished setting up the rest of the bed pads.

"Sigh, alright," she said.

"Now it is time for me to go see what he has for gaming and such..." I said to myself while walking away from the bed pads and to the television.


	6. Penthouse betrayal

_**~hey, sorry this chapter may be a little later, but I kinda burnt my hand with boiling water, and then smashed one of my fingers 4 times...not too pretty to see. Anyways, if you enjoy this chapter, I love a review/favorite of it :3~**_

* * *

"Now, where are those video games?" I asked myself walking out of the roof we were all going to sleep in for the next couple of nights. The further I kept walking, the brighter the Penthouse became.

"Hey Richard, want to join me for some Black Ops Three?" Dorito asked from the couch in the main room.

"Okay, Dorito, did the infection get to your head, or have you just forgotten that I absolutely despise COD?" I asked him in a bit of an irritated tone.

"Do you really hate COD, or do you just want to hide the fact that you suck at it?" He asked grinning, as though he was hoping I would fall for his trick.

"Dude...by now you should know I don't fall for that kind of shit, anyways I know I suck at COD because I don't play it," I replied.

"Damn..." He said quietly but to where I could hear him over the XBOX playing COD on the television.

"Heh, yeah, anyways...what else does this Phil guy have?" I asked.

"Well considering we have raided the local stores of their entertainment, I guess we have pretty much all the games we need," He said, after about an hour of going through the games we got tired.

"Right...anyways...I think imma head back to my room with the others...see ya in the morning man," I said yawning and putting one hand in my pocket walking back to the room where the others were. When I got about half way to the room I saw some lights outside that looked as though they were flashlights so I took note of them until morning. When I got to the room I layed down, and the last thing I remembered before i fell asleep was a shadowy figure walking up to me and kissing my forehead.

The next morning I woke before anyone else had gotten up, even before Dorito who was an JROTC goody goody...he always wakes up around six in the morning, but this time I was up before even him. I checked the clock when I was in the main room, it was only five thirty...the same time I normally get up for school. Considering it was the zombie post-apocalypse, I had some bad thoughts in mind on what I should do from free will but I decided not to have myself remembered with a bad name if I am even remembered at all...little did anyone know I was bitten on my ankle back at the convenience store...but I had not had any signs of the infection or zombification. i thought it was too good to be true, considering I have watched people get bitten and change many, many times back at the school and convenience store. When I first noticed I was bitten, it was about two days after it happened, so i decided not to change my clothes until I found a new pair of pants so I could hide the bite mark.

"Hey, Richard why are you up so early?" asked Justin leaning in the doorway due to his broken leg.

"Oh, no reason...Just felt like walking around and thinking," I said calmly not trying to raise suspicion.

"I can see that...so how long have you been bitten for?" he asked.

"WHAT?! HAHAHAHA I AM NOT BITTEN, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I shouted at him but quietly trying not to wake up the others.

"Don't lie to me," he said with his head turning upside down.

"W-what the fu-" he lunged at me bitting into my arm with an upside down head ripping out my bone and muscle (what little muscle I had).

"AHHH!" I screamed waking up to see everyone staring at me as though I just murdered someone in cold blood in front of them.

"Dude, you alright?" Justin asked, still staring.

"Phew, yeah yeah I am fine...just a weird nightmarish dream," I said feeling for a bite on my ankle and realizing there was not a single scratch on me.

"Well then..." said Savannah.

"Hehehe, Yeah...anyways, what time is it?" I asked wondering why I had a dream that I was bitten on my ankle and arm.

"It is only seven in the morning...you kept screaming in your sleep along with murmuring something about someone being bitten...and it woke us all up," Heaven said sleepily.

"Oh...oops?" I said, smirking shyly while scratching the back of my head, "So...should we go see if we can find the others and bring them here?" I asked.

Everyone nodded at me, and just then I realized I didn't have my shirt on, "HEY! WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIRT!?" I started freaking out.

"I have no idea, did you take it off before you went to sleep last night?" Justin asked.

"No...what the literal fuck..." I said annoyed, as i looked over to see it next to someones bed pad.

"Who slept there lat night?" I asked pointing.

"Ummm...that would be me..." said Heaven.

"Why did you have my shirt?" I asked, I was really curious.

"Wellll...I kinda wanted to clean it up for you, along with everyone elses shirts and other clothes...but I kinda fell asleep while cleaning out the blood on your shirt, ehehe," she replied awkwardly.

"Oh, okay..." I said standing up and stretching, and putting on my shirt, "You do realize that Savannah, Dorito, and I are going to look for some of the others...I saw some flashlights outside last night while i was heading to bed."

"Really?" asked Savannah, who went to bed before me, Heaven and Dorito.

"Yeah, they were just shining about and around as though someone got lost...considering we had spent most of the day yesterday exploring the northern area, and we started heading a little to the West...we did go quite far so we may have ended up in Adam and Taylor's area to explore," I said.

"True, true...but we only walked for about an hour and a half, it couldn't have been that far, could it?" Justin asked.

"What do you mean 'we' walked? I carried you for a good portion of that time, and the rest was you limping while i helped drag you here," said Heaven.

"Ehehehehe...yeah, Oh! By the way, did you see if they had any showers in here?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, d-do you need help washing up Justin?" Heaven asked shyly.

"Yeah, I sure could use the help if the shower doesn't have anything that will help me stand...so I may need to lay down and have someone clean off my leg for me, if not I will be walking around with a busted up dirty leg," Justin said.

"Okay, I will help," Heaven said as she lifted him up to take him into the bathroom.

"Well then...what do you think they are gonna do while we are gone?" asked Savannah.

"Ohhhh I have some ideas...maybe she will fill us in when we get back, anyways...uh oh, I gotta use the bathroom..." I said as I awkwardly walked away from the bed pads, Savannah, and Karina. After I exited the bed pad room, formerly known as the bedroom, I walked to the main Bathroom so i didn't have to bother Heaven and Justin and their 'fun time' in the master bathroom.

After about three minutes I walked out and found Savannah holding Karina again, "Can I help you?" I asked confused.

"Actually no, but you can help Karina...she needs to...well you know," she said.

"Oh...ehehe...great, maybe I should make Dorito take care of her," I said.

"Okay, but if something happens to this dog, it is on your head," Savannah pointed out.

"Oh great..." After I gave up on trying to get someone else to take the dog outside, I finally took her out and let her do her business, after about twenty minutes I went back inside, only needing to kill ten Zombies that wandered too close to me and started to try and attack me. Luckily, I went outside with my twin swords, without them, me and Karina would have possibly been dead right now.

"HEY, DORITO!" I yelled when I got back inside the penthouse itself and barricaded the door just in case any undead got loose.

"What the hell Richard?" He asked disgruntled.

"We are going out there to find some of the others that may be around...after all this is a building in the area I sent them out to explore in," I said.

"Really? So you figure those flashlights last night were them?" He said.

"Yes," I replied.

After about thirty minutes of us three getting ready, we finally went outside at about Seven Fifty AM and started heading towards an old warehouse down the street.

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Savannah.

"We are heading to an old warehouse not to far down the street...considering that is where the lights were coming from last night," I said to her.

"How do we know if it was even a living person?" Dorito asked me.

"It was obvious, my god man, you saw the flash lights moving with your own eyes!" I quietly yelled.

"Well yeah, but it could be a zombie who's flashlight was turned on while in a crowd...you know what never mind, it could be an animal with a miners hat on or something weird like that," Dorito said.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I asked.

"What?" he asked back.

"Nothing, anyways we are here," I said.

We stopped walking to just stare at the warehouse that appeared to be more abandoned than the rest of the city had, but somehow looked more like it would have not been abandoned, that or my thoughts of finding someone we know here were really high.

"No one is gonna get my diddly daddly dangly ding-dong," said a distant voice along with some faint thumping of sheet metal, like a vent.

"What as that?" asked Savannah.

"Don't touch my diddly daddly dangly ding-dong," said the voice, much louder now along with the sound from the metal.

"Seriously, what is that, and where is it coming from?" asked Dorito.

"MY DIDDLY DADDLY DANGLY DING-DONG!" the voice shouted through the building as we walked in and locked the door.

"That would be William...and from the sounds of it he has lost his mind, that or he is just bored," I stated looking up and seeing a flashlight's light flailing around from inside a vent.

"DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER!" William shouted from the vent making his voice echo in the building.

"Errr okay, William, you do know who we are right?" I asked.

"The next people to help me and my diddly daddly dangly ding-dong out of here? Wait a second, Richard?" he asked.

"Yeah, now c'mon Will, we are camped out in a penthouse down the street," I said.

"Who else is there?" he asked.

"Heaven, Justin, our new dog, Savannah which came with me along with Dorito-" I was cut off.

"WAIT! Dorito is alive?!" he asked loudly making the warehouse and the surrounding area echo with his voice drawing the attention to the undead in the surrounding buildings.

"Yes, and now thanks to you we need to get our asses out of here!" Dorito shouted pointing to the warehouse windows, which were now swarmed with Zombies.

"Wonderful," I said climbing up some old crates to reach the vents and break them down so William will fall out.

"I got this," Said Savannah taking out her M16 and shooting the rusted portion of the vent several times causing it to bust open and William to slide out and face first into a crate, luckily I was there to catch him so he didn't get harmed 'too much.'

"Great, I got him, but that fall knocked him out, now lets go!" I shouted.

"But what about the others?" Savannah shouted.

"They obviously are not here anymore, probably got annoyed by William's diddly dangly whatever thing," I said.

"Okay, now let's go!" Shouted Savannah as she was halfway up the crates while I was at the top of them kicking out a panel on the roof for us to get out through.

"We should head to the Penthouse," I said still carrying William, turning around to see Dorito holding up a knocked out Savannah.

"Or you two can stay here and I can just go back to the penthouse with William," said Dorito.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted at him angrily.

"I am just doing a little something called betraying the dick and his group who tossed me out into the horde because I was bitten," He stated.

"You know we had no choice, besides you said you wanted to go down fighting!" I replied to even angrier, beginning to reach for my twin swords but realizing I left them at the penthouse.

"Hehe, I guess this is checkmate Richard, now it is your turn to die," He said walking towards me with a pistol aimed towards my head.

'damn it, how did I not realize he would do this sooner?!' I thought to myself in anger while preparing for him to fire.

"Sigh...screw it, you know we have survived this long Dorito...why not just kill me instead of leaving me in suspense, besides as soon as the shot is fired these two will wake and you will possibly be done for, considering you would have murdered me in cold blood," I said walking towards him, leaving William laying on the roof still.

"Whatever you say Richard, but to keep Savannah here from being an extra nuisance after I pull this trigger," he said dropping Savannah onto the crates causing her to fall into the warehouse and tumble to the floor, "That should do the trick."

I began to give up on the inside, but before I could give up and let him kill me, my body reacted to his finger pulling back the trigger. I had knocked my pistol out of his hand with my foot and pinned his acetic arm to the roof.

"Now I guess it is your time to die," I sad to him taking my pistol and firing it into his skull right before he could react, "Again..." I fired three more bullets into him, just so I could make sure he was finally dead, and not going to come back. Just after those shots William rose and I remembered Savannah was still inside the building.

"Shit!" I yelled jumping down into the building about twenty feet, when i landed I rushed over to the still unconscious Savannah and picked her up bridal style placing her on top of one of the taller crates so i could climb up.

"Richard, you have a bigger problem now," Said William pointing to the doors and windows that were now broken letting the undead swarm the inside of the building just as I climbed up onto one of the crates and lifted Savannah onto the next one up.

"Oh no..." I said as I started to be pulled by one of the zombies, slowly being dragged down into the herd bellow, "A little help here Will!" I shouted as he took out his video game like gun and shot the zombie, killing it as it bit into my ankle.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I hopped up next to Savannah on the next crate and kept bringing us both up one at a time, with occasional zombies piling up to me, but getting either kicked or shot down.

As we reached the roof, I covered the open panel with the metal that had been on it previously.

"Okay, now where do we go? There is no way to get down!" Said William.

"There must be a plank or something up here we can use to bridge over to the next building," I said carrying Savannah still.

"I will go see if I can find one on the other side of this roof, by the way, why did you scream fuck?" he asked concerned.

"No reason...just getting too tired for this shit every day..." I said holding my ankle that had been bitten.

"Okay," He said as he made his way to the other side.

About fifteen minutes later he came back over to me and Savannah who was now awake and sitting next to me, while I layed on the panel that was previously removed. He had a long wooden plank, it looked sturdy enough to hold us all.

"So," William said placing the plank down, "Ladies first?" He asked making his arms in a 'come on this way' form.

"You should check it first," Savannah said still sitting next to me.

"Actually...I should," I said as I got up exposing the bite to them both, but with Savannah not in as much of shock as William since I told her as soon as she woke up.

"DUDE! YOU ARE BITTEN!?" asked William.

"Uhhh...Yeah..." I said calmly, as though I didn't care, and started to walk across the plank with ease, having the other two follow.

"So that is why you screamed fuck?" He asked.

"Yes...now stop talking about it, I already know I am doomed to be one of those undead assholes down there! " I shouted quietly, pointing at the street, " I just want to be as useful as I can before I die, unlike Dorito."

"Okay man, okay," He said.

after about an hour of trailing our way safely back to the penthouse from across the rooftops of the surrounding buildings,well what is left of them, now they look at though a nuclear fallout happened and destroyed a good chunk of them.

"GUYS! WE ARE BACK!" William shouted as we walked into the penthouse.

"Welcome back you...three?" asked Justin.

"Yeah, it is just three of us...Richard, kinda killed Dorito cause he tried to kill us," Said Savannah as I just slowly walked over to the couch angrily, but some how upset and plopped down next to Karina.

"Wow...okay then," He replied.

"Yeah, the chip is gone, finally and for good, also where is Heaven?" I asked still upset/angry.

"Oh...well, uhhh she has been curled up in the corner for about ten minutes...do not ask why, long story," Justin replied while blushing a bit.

"Uhhhh okay then?" I said, looking at Heaven smiling maniacally in the corner while rocking back and forth and blushing and mumbling something about Justin and the bathtub.

_**~I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it really took me a while to type up, especially with my troubles on getting online. Also in the next chapter I am going to have Heaven say what happened, as soon as she calms down XD~** RCNFL_


	7. Heaven's story

_**~OKAY! I am back with chapter seven, hopefully I don't get distracted when typing it and end up waiting another week before I do anything on it again. Also the title says it all for this chapter, Enjoy!**~_

* * *

I layed on the couch for about 15 more minute just staring into space, then all of a sudden Heaven walked over blushing to tell me something along the lines of, "If you want to know what happened, meet me in the room," after that, she headed to the room.

I sat up and walked over to the kitchen circle of the penthouse, and made some mac and cheese.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked.

"Making some brunch, I am hungry, like always," I said starring into the pot of slowly boiling water.

"What is it gonna be exactly?" Savannah asked me.

"Mac and cheese, it is a simple and quick thing to make, that can feed alot of people," I replied, now looking up slightly and towards the couch I was laying on previously, it was white, and because of the bite, the right arm of the couch is now red from my blood. I looked at my pants as I slowly looked back down towards the now boiling water, and realized the ankle was dripping from the blood.

"Hey Richard," Justin said startling me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The water is boiling you know," He stated not realizing the blood that I have left behind.

"Oh yeah, I know, I felt like letting it boil a little longer though...just for bit..." I said as I opened the box for the mac and cheese.

"So, where did all this blood come from?" Justin asked.

'Damn it, I though he didn't see my blood,' I thought.

"Well?" He asked.

"Sigh...well...back at the warehouse...when I was fighting Dorito, Savannah was tossed down into the building and rolled down some crates, so after I killed Dorito, AGAIN, I climbed down, and picked her up, and when I put her onto another crate the zombies got in and...sigh well," I showed my pants leg which had a bite mark in it, on a bloody area.

"You came back here and you were bitten!?" Justin shouted quietly trying not to alarm the undead outside the building.

Right then, the mac and cheese finished and I drained the water and mixed the cheese. "Well yeah...I mean, we were out there for about 15 minutes and I didn't feel anything wrong with me at the warehouse, and after the one hour trek across the rooftops, I am sure I would have started getting symptoms by now, that is if I were going to change," I said stirring the cheese into the macaroni, and looking for where William went.

"Good point," Justin said rubbing his chin as he got lost in thought and I filled 5 bowls with mac and cheese and brought the 2 of them over to Savannah and Justin, and then taking two more to the room so Heaven and I could eat while she tells me what happened.

"Oh, you ready to hear what happened?" She asked eagerly.

"Uhh yeah," I said, grabbing my pack to get my gauge I gathered from the convenience store.

"Okay so what happened was, I was helping him bathe, because well he couldn't bend his leg to wash it while he sat in the tub,' she started.

'oh here we go' I thought to myself as I wrapped up my ankle with the gauge, only to unwrap it cause I forgot to use some alcohol on the bite, to sterilize it.

"And well...I also got to scrub more than just his leg clean, even though his leg hurt...over all I kinda enjoyed it, but the thing is, he did too," She said continuing, "As I was scrubbing him clean, he told me that it was all good, then pulled me towards him, after that he told me to scrub his back, so of course I did, but then he turned around and pulled me in for a kiss...and well after that...Biology..." She said to me, as I was half ignoring her cause of my ankle burn and macaroni.

"That is good, atleast you two got together finally," I said slightly depressed remembering her troubles with Justin in the past two years, along with my own troubles.

"Well, I already told William what happened while you were zoned out on the couch, and so he just went to the room Dorito stayed in and said he would be 'redecorating' a bit so he could stay there," Heaven said, "By the way, what happened to your ankle?" She asked.

"One of the others will tell you," I said standing up and stretching and picking up both of our bowls, which somehow hers was already empty even though I never saw her reach for the bowl or the for move. After I picked them up, I walked out of the room, and into the kitchen circle again and put the dishes in the sink, and went back to sit on the couch I was on before.

"Hey guys, should we head back out and look for someone else?" I said plugging my phone into a charger, I found on my way out of the room, and plugged it into the wall.

"Nah, we should just relax little," Said William.

"Why are you so mellow all of a sudden? About an hour and a half ago, you were going crazy shouting something about a dingly daddly dang dong," Savannah said, sitting down on the couch, next to me.

"I honestly don't know, but I have the urge to jump out the window and onto the building with the helicopter next door, there is a small gap between the two buildings," He replied.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, wait, what?" I said.

"Yeah, there is a helicopter on the roof next door, the jump is possible, but you may be injured since it is about a two story drop," He replied.

"How did you find out about this?" I said sitting up now.

"Well when I went into the room Dorito stayed in, I saw the building, and the helicopter, I am guessing it is only visible from the window in there?" He asked.

"Well duh, obviously, if we haven't seen it," I said.

"This could mean salvation," Justin said.

"Yeah but where at?" Savannah asked.

"w-" I was about to speak but just as I did, my phone rang, so I answered it, "Hey Eric, how the hell did you call me?" I asked.

_"HEY BUDDY! I GOT A CAR CHARGER!" _he said very energetically, and so loud I almost dropped my phone.

"Uhhh, where the hell have you been?" I asked him confused.

_"Well, you did say for my group to explore the south, and since I live south from Tampa, I went to my house, after I hijacked a car of course," _he said.

"Well where the hell are you now?" I asked.

_"Heading North, we will be around your area in a couple minutes, maybe hours," _he said.

"Okay, what kind of car do you have?" I asked him.

_"I got a type two Volkswagen, I stole it from my uncle's house," _he replied.

"That is it?" I asked.

_"Well actually David hijacked a 69 Dodge Charger," _I stopped listening when he said that. A 69 Dodge Charger was my dream car.

"If I see David in the Charger, I am going to take it for myself," I said. Just then I heard the sound of a car driving by the penthouse, "Okay, I think he is here now, where are the girls?" I asked.

_"Chelsea is with me, and Jessica is in the back of the Charger David is in...Hello? Helllloooo?" _He said as I was already outside, leaving my phone on the couch.

"WEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!" I shouted as I fell about thirty stories, landing safely into the back of a pillow factory truck, "GIVE ME THE CAR DAVID!" I shouted maniacally jumping out of the back of the truck and charging towards the Dodge.

"OH GOD!" David shouted as he starred at me with horror.

"Okay, I have waited long enough for this car, now give me it David," I said evilly grinning.

"OKAY, JESUS!" He said getting out of the car and backing up slowly, leaving Jessica, asleep, in the back seat.

"Ohohohohohooo...finally..." I said rubbing the steering wheel, "So, about how far back is Eric?" I asked still sitting in the driver seat of the muscle car, letting David into the passenger seat.

"Oh I don't know, about twenty minutes away," David replied.

"Wonderful," I said excited about the car still, now driving it around the building, looking for a garage.

"So, how long have you guys been camped out here?" David asked.

"Since...was it really yesterday that we split up during?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Wow...so we have only been here a day and I already killed someone twice," I said not caring.

"WAIT!? WHO DID YOU KILL!? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWICE?! THAT ISN'T EVEN POSSIBLE!" David shouted.

"David, will you shut up, I am trying to sleep back here," Jessica said, as I was parking the car into the new found garage in the building next door, that also had the helicopter on it.

"Jessica, you do realize who he is talking to right?" I asked not looking back yet.

"Who...Richard!?" She yelled in a questionable tone.

"The one and only!" I said looking in the back seat with a grin.

"Oh god...why..." She muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you have to be the one David was shouting at, I though it was David Tennent...wait...I am not dreaming...am I?" She asked.

"Nope, this is reality Jessica, I am really here with you guys," I said as I turned off the car and closed the garage door.

"Where the heck are we at then?" Jessica asked.

"Well, if you must know, we are in Tampa right now...right next door to a building that has power, inside one that has a helicopter on top of it," I said.

"A helicopter?! How did you guys get a helicopter?!" David asked loudly, "Yeah," Jessica added on.

"Uhhh...actually, it was already parked on this building, sooo yeah, but since we have cars too now, I think we should just stay here instead of flying over to some other place for sheltering of this apocalyptic scenario," I said.

"Wait, I heard power in your previous sentence, so you guys are living it up inside a powered tower?" Jessica asked.

"Actually yeah, would you like me to show you it?" I asked.

"Well yeah!" Jessica shouted.

"Great, we are going to work on a barricaded alley way between the two buildings, so the undead don't get in," I said, remembering I hadn't told the others yet, and opening the door to the outside cautiously.

"So, where is the entrance of the building?" David asked.

"Right over there," I said quietly, kneeling, at the door I just exited through, and pointing down the alley towards a black door that blends in with the wall.

"Okay, so are there any zombies out here?" David asked looking around.

"No, not yet, but they will be here soon thanks to the sound of the car," I pointed out rushing over to the door in a crouching position.

"Is is open?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah I think so," I said unsure, trying to turn the knob and open the door, but just as I reached, the door swung open, and I got punched.

"Why did you jump out of the window you idiot?" Savannah said.

"H-he had a 69 Dodge Charger" I whimpered, "And considering I have a bite on my ankle, should I really care for my well being?" I asked.

"True, but it doesn't mean you have to go do suicidal acts, besides, we still need you as our leader," She reminded me.

"...Sorry...I forgot..." I said rubbing the back of my head walking into the building with the others.

"What is wrong with him?" asked David.

"Do you not remember last year?" Jessica asked him.

"OH YEAH! He had the biggest-" David was cut off by Jessica smacking him.

"You know he doesn't want people talking about it..." She warned.

"Talking about what?" Savannah asked.

"You do remember right?" David and Jessica both asked.

"Oh..." Savannah said awkwardly.

* * *

_**~Okay, this isn't the end of the chapter, just a side note. The whole conversation here is about something kinda personal, but I am running out of ideas for conversation extenders...so I decided, why not throw in some real life personal drama?~**_

* * *

When I found the Elevator in the bottom of the building I called for the others as they barricaded the side door again.

"Hey guys, I found the elevator!" I shouted through the first floor.

"Okay, just give us a second," Savannah shouted back.

"Heh...I wonder what the other floors look like..." I said to myself, walking into the elevator and pressing the seventeenth floor button.

"Hey Richard, we are here..." Jessica said, realizing I had left them, with the elevator.

"Okay...let's see what is on this floor...it was marked with a red 'X' on the button for a reason...and I need to know why..." I said to myself.

As the elevator music began to fade I knew I had arrived...but when I did, the doors opened, and considering how I always have been, this was either the most beautiful, or most terrifying sight I have ever seen.

"My god..." I said, starring at the floor filled with explosives, including those of which were armed, and appeared as though they were attached to a switch, but the question I had, was who had the switch.

"Shit...this isn't good, I need to get everyone out of here before these explosives go off, how much time does this bomb have till it goes off?" I asked myself as I walked over to a remote activated time bomb. On the clock, it said 13:23...and as each second passed the time decreased by one on the right side.

"I better hurry..." I said as I charged back into the elevator and headed back downstairs to warn the others about the bomb.

"C'mon!" I shouted as the elevator stopped working, and all the power went out, "NO!"

"Where are the stairs?!" I said in a rush, looking to the far wall at a door with the stair case symbol on it, "YES! There it is! I wonder if I will be quick enough...I should head to the penthouse first to get Heaven, Justin and Will, and my stuff," I said as I already was up about ten more floors, "Only have ten more to go," I said, slightly worn out.

"Hey Richard?" Heaven shouted down the stair well, "Is that you?" She asked.

"YES IT'S ME, THERE ARE EXPLOSIVES ON THE SEVENTEENTH FLOOR! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I shouted back up to her, as she ran the other way, and I reached the top, getting my stuff which was left by the door, and saw they had jumped out of the window I broke through earlier.

"Great...she even left me my phone, now there is no time to waste," I said calmly as I jumped onto the railing and slid down the staircase, then jumped down each part of the staircase the rest of the way down, up until I heard my leg snap causing me to scream and limp the rest of the way down. I was all sweaty by the time I found Savannah, David, and Jessica, "Guys we need to get out of here, there are explosives and a bomb about to go off upstairs...We...need...to...go..." I said...last thing I remember was I fell and tumbled down the stair and landed next to the trio.

"Hnn...urg..." I groaned as I sat up, squinting, my leg now swollen to hell, "Oh god...what the hell happened?" I asked, opening my eyes a little bit more, just to see I was on a couch by some cabinets, a table, and a sleeping Savannah, 'How long was i out for?' I thought.

"Hm?" a familiar voice hummed, "Oh my god! Richard is awake!" They screamed.

"W-who...?" is all I could manage to say before I realized it was Chelsea, the peppy short Asian girl that I had known since eighth grade, "Chelsea? Hey, how long was I out for, and what exactly happened?" I asked stretching my back, cracking it a lot.

"You have been out for about a week," Savannah said, who surprisingly was now awake.

"So I missed some kick-assery for a whole week? Meaning this whole thing has been going on for about eighteen days now?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," David said from the drivers seat, "You missed a lot..."

"Like what...wait, where are Eric, Jessica, Heaven, and Justin?" I asked.

"In the Charger..." Savannah said.

"Damn it! I already told Eric what I would do to someone for that car," I said.

"What would you do exactly?" Chelsea asked.

"Ohhhhh nothing...anyways, did we split into groups again? And did I save everyone?" I asked.

"No...not everyone," Savannah pointed out.

"Huh?" I said, as I realized that no one had said anything about William, "Oh...so William is dead now too huh?"

"Yeah..." David said saddened.

"Damn...so how did he die?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well he went out into the crowd of Zombies that had surrounded the area after the bomb and explosives went off, he said if you hadn't turned from being bitten, then he wouldn't either, so he went out killing the zombies, ended up getting bitten, we took him with us for about one hour, he was totally, then he started to throw up blood, and we knew he was going to turn...so David had to shoot him," Savannah said rubbing her right arm, where her hoodie had previously been ripped.

"Hey Savannah, where are your sais?" I asked.

"DAMN IT! I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING AT THE PENTHOUSE!" She shouted in a raging furry.

"...uhhh can you calm down please?" I asked. As she did, I continued, "Anyways, where are we now exactly?" I asked.

"Orlando, right now we are driving around, trying to find a nice place to camp out at since yesterday our place got taken by some other group who were hostile," David said.

"Why don't we just stay where Eric is staying?" Chelsea asked.

"Because, his group may not have enough resources, and I would rather this didn't end up like the Walking Dead game by TellTale..." Savannah said.

"So he is staying at a barricaded motel?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," David said.

"Great...but if it comes down to it, we should just go there..." I said.

"Fine..." Savannah said in an angry tone.

* * *

**_~Okay, now this is the end of the chapter...I hope you all enjoyed, and please do not use hateful criticism, Thank you!~  
_**


	8. Return of the sais

_**~HEY GUYS! Guess who's back, back again, RC's back, tell a friend! I have finally started to work on chapter 8 after trying to think of some new stuff, so in the middle of class one day (the day i am typing this introduction) I had a strike of inspiration, and well I am just gonna type it up now with some fillers. Enjoy!~**_

* * *

"Fine..." Savannah said in an angry tone.

After about ten more minutes of David driving and silence, I decided it was time I spoke up, "Listen Savannah, I know you are upset about your sais, and the whole situation where we may end up in the motel with the others...but we can always find you a new pair of sais, by the way, what time is it?" I asked looking out the window behind the bus' couch, that I was sleeping on, and realizing how dark it was getting.

"Yeah, I know...and it is about seven PM, why?" she asked.

"God damn! I was knocked out seven days ago in the morning, now it is the afternoon?! Damn it, I do not want to sleep anymore, I am actually sick of it...And...and...I am hungry" I stated blandly, getting up and walking over to my pack, which was in the back corner of the bus, 'One bus to another I guess?' I thought, opening up the pack and taking out a cookie from the convenience store and unwrapping it.

"I don't think that is a good idea Richard," Chelsea said, walking over to me and pointing out the expiration date.

"So? It is only a day out of date, I mean how much harm could it do?" I asked.

"Considering what has been happening, it could probably cause a huge impact on someone," Savannah said sleepily.

"Good point," I said back to her, "But considering I have already been bitten and nothing happened, I am sure I can handle eating a cookie that is a day old."

"Meh, whatever," Savannah said shrugging and laying down where I was sitting moments ago.

"Just don't end up getting sick or something," Chelsea said to me, sitting down next to the now asleep Savannah.

"Wonderful," I said walking towards the front of the bus, slowly unwrapping the cookie and taking a bite out of it, "I hope you remember how good of an immune system I have, all last year I never got sick," I said to Chelsea as I sat down in the passenger seat next to David, who was still driving.

"You know, considering all the crap we have been through while you were out, it probably would have been easier if you were awake at the time," David said to me, focusing on the road.

"Well it isn't my fault that I had to risk my ass trying to save you guys, by running up about thirty flights of stairs, and then jump down the same amount of stairs and then some just to warn everyone, and break my leg," I said, just now remembering the pain.

"True, true, but you could have been a little bit quicker, or slower to prevent the amount of injury you got in your leg," He said.

"Screw you man, atleast I decided to tell everyone, I could have easily just ran out the building and let everyone die," I said chuckling slightly from the amusement I was getting out of the thought.

"Haha, yeah, and then I bet you would be dead by now as well if it weren't for us showing up huh?" He said.

"Meh, I probably would have found out about it eventually, I am just lucky that it wasn't Dorito who set off the explosives with a deadman switch, cause if it were, Heaven and Justin would be dead right now," I said taking two more bites out of the large cookie.

"Wait, what?" David asked.

"What do you mean wait, what?" I asked, questioning his question.

"How do you know if it wasn't him who set off the explosives with a deadman switch?" David asked.

"Because, they normally set off explosives immediately," I said to him confused.

"Yeah but their are ones that can start a countdown timer for timed explosives, it is simple for him to of pressed the button before he got onto the roof," David pointed out.

"Yeah but why would it be set for an hour and a half?" I asked.

"Who knows?" David said.

I can't recall what happened after that because I dozed off for a few minutes, next thing I knew was we were at a motel.

"What the?" I asked.

"We are here," David said from the driver seat, next to me.

"When did we get here?" I asked.

"Just now," David said, now facing me.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"About ten at night," He replied.

"Holy crap..." I said to myself, "So where is everyone?"

"Chelsea and Savannah are already inside with Eric and the others," David said.

"Alright then," I said thinking, "WAIT A MINUTE! If we literally just arrived here then how did they get inside already?" I asked suspicious.

"Okay okay fine, we have been here for about five or ten minutes waiting for you to wake up, you kinda dozed off," He replied.

"Okay then...let's get out of this bus," I said standing up, holding my leg that was still in pain.

"You really need to get some crutches or something for your leg," David said, walking past me and off the bus.

"Yeah yeah...not my fault I got knocked out, from exhaustion and pain, for a week...hell I don't even know how you guys took care of me over that time period," I replied.

David just kept on walking and ignoring me, eventually I got off the bus and into the parking lot to be greeted by the others halfway between the bus and the motel.

"Hey Richard, you alright man?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, course I am, it isn't like I was bitten a week ago and then broke the same leg that same day then got knocked out for a week only to wake up inside your bus in the middle of Orlando..." I said.

"Wow...you still are a dick huh?" He asked jokingly.

"I guess..." I said, walking to what appeared to be an empty room, only to be interrupted by Heaven.

"Are you seriously just gonna go find a room and not give you sis an 'It's good to see you again' hug?" Heaven said.

"Okay okay...I will hug you, then imma head to a room for the night, I don't even care if this place isn't barricaded or if it is as fortified as Fort Knox, I need some actually sleep, not just some time unconscious...and I need some food as well, I am starving after being out for a week," I said as I proceeded to hug her and begin to walk away.

"Alright, go get some sleep then, There will be breakfast prepared tomorrow morning," Heaven said as she waved me away.

'Wonderful...absolutely fucking wonderful...the guy with a broken leg and a slight limp doesn't get any help walking to a room...and why the hell did David have to park on the complete other side of the motel parking lot?!' I thought angrily to myself.

about a minute later I reached the door to the room with the door slightly open and the lights out in. I went to open the door so I could fit inside, but instead I swung it open, being used to all the hard to open doors from the school and my house and all. After I walked in I closed the door and turned on the light, only to see the room was already occupied.

"What the hell?!" Savannah shouted throwing something at me.

"Jesus Christ! I thought the room was empty!" I shouted now ducking in the corner, nearly in fedel position, for protection.

"Well knock first next time!" she shouted again.

"Wait...who is in the other bed?" I asked curiously, forgetting that stuff was being chucked at me.

"Oh, Jessica and Chelsea are in that bed. The other rooms didn't really have any beds so we decided to sleep in the one with three beds," Savannah replied.

"Woah woah woah...what? I only see two beds," I said.

"I kinda made two twins into a queen sized..." Savannah said.

"I think imma go sleep in one of the other rooms..." I said beginning to walk out.

"Wait, you can use one of these two beds I am using and I can split them apart, you need to get off of your broken leg," she replied.

"Uhhh..." I just stood there awkwardly and nervously, trying to figure out if I should just stay in the room with the girls and get off my leg, or be kind and leave them be, and just go find another room. After about three whole minutes of me just standing there, I decided to go ahead and stay, "Alright, I 'll stay."

I turned off the light and went to go and split the two beds apart, but I tripped, fell, and just landed on the soft bed and fell asleep almost instantly. The next morning I woke up to see a smiling group of girls around the bed I was still on, realizing that Savannah was still on the far said of the other bed, asleep.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up in the bed.

"It is only eight twenty," Jessica said.

"Why are you all smiling?" I asked.

"Ehehehe...well you see, you two were cuddling in the middle of the night, at about three in the morning actually, and I found this out cause I had to go to the bathroom...and I thought you two looked so cute together that I decided I may as well leave you two alone," Said Heaven.

"Wait...Why were you in here?" I asked.

"She came in and slept on the couch," Chelsea said pointing to the sofa next to the bed her and Jessica had slept on.

"Well then...wait...so why are you all smiling if only Heaven saw this?" I asked.

"Because she took pictures," Jessica put in, smirking devilishly.

"Oh no...please tell me you guys are kidding..."I said desperately.

"HAHA NOPE!" Heaven shouted.

"Oh god...why?" I said to myself.

"Just wait till she wakes up...hehehe...this should be interesting," Heaven said evilly.

"Why am I in these kinds of situations so often?!" I shouted loudly, causing Savannah to awaken, sit up, and smack me down on to the bed with a pillow and then slap me across my face, causing the girls to burst out into laughter.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP WAKING ME UP!?" She shouted at me.

"Sorry," I said curling up into a ball on the other side of my twin bed.

"Ugh whatever...I am gonna go back to sleep now if you don't mi...uhhh...why are you all standing there?" Savannah asked.

"Look at these," Heaven said, bringing my phone over to her, with the pictures on it, whispering something into her ear as Savannah starred at the screen.

"Oh no," I whispered to myself.

"Wha...what the...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RICHARD!" Savannah shouted at me in a furious rage.

"Please don't hurt me Savannah!" I yelped jumping off my bed, and over the queen bed, to land on the couch Heaven slept on.

"You are so lucky that I am too tired to get out of this bed..." She said pulling her blanket back over her and rolling to face the window, which had some morning light shining through it.

"Phew...thank god..." I said to myself.

"I hope you know I won't forget those pictures anytime soon, and I will get revenge on you," She aid before she fell back asleep.

"Sigh...well, I hope she won't do anything too drastic...especially considering I am the one who helped save her and everyone else from the penthouse explosion..." I stated before standing up and and taking my phone back from Heaven. After I took it I walked outside with a slight limp but less pain in my leg. While outside I looked at the sun that was still rising over the buildings and trees, luckily there were more trees than buildings around.

"Beautiful morning..."I said kinda depressed considering I normally would hang out in a tree or something on a day like this, but can't today cause of my leg and the undead that are roaming the world. After I stopped starring at the sky, I looked at my phone realizing that the photo that was shown to Savannah was just a picture of me holding a green tea three, months before all this started.

"Sigh, that was a good day, but I think I should save that memory for another day..." I said as I turned to see Eric walking over to me.

"Hey man!" Eric shouted.

"Hey," I said back.

"What you up to?" He asked.

"Nothing, just enjoying the sunrise," I replied.

"Well then, since you are already here, I may as well give you the Savannah's sais," He said, getting my attentions quickly.

'Maybe this is my chance to get myself out of the revenge zone,' I thought, "Hey, where were these?" I asked.

"I found them lodged into the back of the Dodge, after the penthouse blew up, and decided to keep them, only so I could clean them and get a nice shine to them," He said handing me the sais.

"Oh, sweet," I said beginning to walk back inside the room, as I was stopped.

"Wait just a minute, what exactly happened in the penthouse?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I mean, why did it explode?" He said sternly.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" I asked

"No," He replied.

"Well there was a bomb that was activated from outside of the building and it was a time bomb too...the thing is that there was no way that Dorito could have done it cause I killed him and hour and seventeen minutes before I found the bomb..." I said.

"Well then we need to fine out who set it off," Eric said, "But I have another question, how do you know that is was triggered from outside the building?"

"A hunch I guess...are you implying that we may have a traitor among us?" I asked, remembering that this is how the walking dead game went.

"I am, but I have no idea who they could be..." He said curiously.

"Listen man, you figure it out, and I will give Savannah her sais back already," I said calmly.

"Alright, seeya in a bit man, hopefully you can get that leg healed before we have to leave again," He said walking away.

"Wonderful..." I said to myself depressed walking into the room again.

"Why did you come back in so soon?" Asked Heaven.

"Eric found Savannah's sais," I said bluntly.

"REALLY?! MY SAIS!?" She shouted, jumping up, and out from under the covers, tackling me to take her sais from my right hand.

"Ummmm..." I said uncomfortably, especially considering I got kneed in the one place no man should ever be kneed in.

"What?!" She shouted.

"That hurt...alot..." I said trying to sit up.

"What hurt?" She said standing up next to the bed gripping the sais so hard her hands began to bleed a little.

"You...kneed me in my..." I said looking down as I sat up on the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that," She said, still gripping her blades.

"Yeah...well you...are kinda going insane...you know that...right?" I said trying to get up, still in pain.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I said just falling back and passing out for a few minutes, only to be woken up by Heaven bringing in breakfast.

"What is this? The main room of the motel?" I asked.

"Nah, it is just the room with the most people in it," Said Heaven.

"God damn...why do I have to be in so much pain from being hit in the groin?" I asked.

"Maybe cause you are a guy," Jessica said.

"HAHA he isn't a guy," Eric said.

"Hello? I am right here," I said from the ground in pain, completely ignored.

"Tranny?" Chelsea asked.

"No no no, he is obviously a she," said David.

"Man you gotta be kidding, he totally isn't a boy or a girl, or a tranny..." Justin said.

"Yeah, he is an it," Savannah said.

"Yeah...I love you all too, now can someone help me up...I think I am bleeding from that knee in the groin..." I said painfully.

After I said that they all burst out laughing and Eric helped me up onto my feet.

"so what we got for breakfast?" I said ignoring all the pain now and focusing on the food.

"Well since there wasn't much left, I kinda just made a bunch of bacon, and some pancakes..." Heaven said.

"Can I have one of those pancakes before anyone else gets to them?" Savannah said.

"Sure," Heaven said, handing her the plate with the pancake on it.

"Thanks," She said, beginning to slowly eat.

"You know...I almost forgot she was a vegetarian," I said to Eric.

"She's a vegetarian?!" He asked surprised.

"Well yeah! Did you seriously never find that out?" I asked.

"No...well I might have but then forgot it...especially considering I don't pay much attention to minor details about people," He said taking a handful of bacon and eating it.

"And that, my friend, is where we differ," I said.

"Heh," He said through the clump of bacon.

"Well time fore me to eat," I said grabbing some pancakes and bacon, and beginning to eat it.

* * *

_**~Well that's about it for chapter 8, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I may end up putting the next set of chapters on hold cause it isn't exactly easy to write this story, especially when I have to capture everyone's personalities IRL almost perfectly into the story. But yeah, chapter 9 may be delayed a bit, so seeya next time!~**_


	9. The Terrible Fate

_**~Okay, after my...err...two-three week break I finally got to writing the story again. Reason why I took a break 1. it is hard to capture my friends emotions, thoughts, and actions/personalities perfectly into the story. 2. I am a lazy ass and I am not afraid to admit it, hehe. 3. I had to catch up on some school stuff, which I never got to doing, only cause of the previous and next reason. 4. I had to think of what else to put into the next few chapters. other than that, I kinda was playing alot of games and stuff, ENJOY!~**_

* * *

Later that day, after everyone had finished eating breakfast, and lunch, which to my surprise was in huge portions, making me quite curious as to why there was so much and how much foo was left, I headed over to main building. When I got inside I saw the counter had a couple weapons spread across it. I began to walk over to the counter but then I heard a gunshot from outside.

"What the hell is going on out there?" I asked as I somewhat limped to the window to look outside, only to see a Adam and Taylor, with...

"Hey Richard, mind comming on outside?" Eric asked me holding the front door to the main office room open.

"May as well," I said in reply, knowing that I didn't have much of a choice.

He yanked me out of the building not long after I began to walk. After that I was outside still somewhat injured walking over to Adam and Taylor.

"Hey guys, long time no see?" Eric said as I groaned.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys have survived so long," Adam said, not looking surprised, but with a bland facial expression.

"Oh!" Eric randomly shouted, "Is that Jonathan?!" He shouted pointing at a zombified version of our previous schoolmate.

"Yeah, he is harmless though, the most he will do it pat your chest with the back of his hand, and to make sure that was all he did, we ripped out his teeth," Taylor stated with a seemingly pleasant smile.

"Cool, we have a pet zombie too!" Eric shouted pointing at me, "But I think he is a little bit defective," He said with his hand to the side of his mouth that i was on.

"Ahhh shut up man!" I said, irritated.

"See? It still talks," He continued.

"Oh fuck you man," I said walking up to the zombie Jonny.

"arrgghh," He groaned in my face, just patting my chest with his the back of his hand lightly.

"Oh god..." I said, just feeling bad for this Jonny more than I did than when he was 'alive.'

"Yeah, we keep him on a leash so no one bothers us, and so we don't need to have the undead's blood smeared on us to ward off other zombies," Adam said. "Jonathan may not seem so intimidating to anything, but as long as he is a zombie and he does what we want, the other Zombies leave us alone," Taylor said to us trying to clear things up before we ask questions.

'Wonderful,' I thought, getting ready to walk away with my limp.

"Hey Richard, mind if I talk to you for a bit?" Adam asked before i could get too far.

"Uhhh, what about?" I asked in reply.

"Your leg..." He said pointing to my ankle, and not my broken leg.

"Sure," I said walking back to the main room of the building. He followed me into the building and began to question my rip in my jeans and the bite mark on my ankle, I simply told him i was bitten by one of the zombies while saving William and Savannah, even though William died later on from the same kind of bite.

"Hmm..." he began murmuring to himself as I just sat back in the office chair that had a wheel broken.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you look to see around what age the zombie may have been when it bit you?" He asked.

"Uhhh...no? Are you kidding me, I was more worried about saving the others than to worry about the bite on my ankle...although...now that you mention it, it looked like the zombie was an old man," I said.

"False teeth maybe? Or your immune system is just good enough to ward off the infection that has been spreading like a plague..." He said.

"Huh...now that you mention it, I forgot this whole thing started from Emily and Cheyanne eating that damned brown jello...and it would be strange if it was actually false teeth in the zombies mouth," I said, beginning to imagine me just walking into the crowd of my friends and just turning while they had their backs turned, killing them all one at a time.

"Richard, are you telling me this is because Emily and Cheayanne ate that jello?!" He asked feeling irritated that something so catastrophic could start from something so dumb.

"Yeah...and it is kinda my fault they ate it..." I said now looking down into the corner with the feeling of guilt pushing my head to the floor.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well...Emily was playing with the jello in the hallway the morning this started, and so I walked up to them, had an annoying conversation about it and told them, 'why not eat it?' and so they did..." I replied.

"Ohhhhh noooooo..." He said, standing up and walking out of the building to tell the others.

"Sigh...what the fuck have I done..." I said to myself, with guilt being so strong that now I could even see it myself when I look at my hands.

**Later that day**

I was still sulking in the guilt I had, eventually I began to fall asleep with my eyes open, just starring down at my hands and feet, up until I heard some gun shots from outside the building.

"Not again..." I said as I sat up and walked outside.

"Shit!" Eric shouted from the other side of the motel, not too far from the room I slept in the previous night.

"What is it?" I asked him, somewhat shouting.

"I thought that one of them got in..." Eric said depressed, only to realize that it was one of our friends that he had shot.

"Who...oh no..." I said, realizing that he had shot David, who was on the ground in too much pain to scream.

"Agh..." David managed to spit out, at he was laying on the ground with a pool of blood slowly forming around him.

"David, what were you doing outside the barrier?" I asked, as one of the others tended to the gun shot wound.

"I...agh...I was trying to find everyone...a new place with more...ngh...supplies..." He said before he finally stopped bleeding.

"But why so late? I mean it is only Seven PM but it is still daylight savings time," I said, trying to to drag him to the wall, so he can lean on it.

"You know...I am gonna die right?" he said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I mean, I was bitten while I was out there...so if I die before I tell you what I need to then...you are all screwed," He said still wincing in pain.

"Well spit it out for fuck sake!" I shouted.

"There is a large group of survivors that is planning on ambushing us...and I thought if I could sneak over there and see what all they got...we could come up with a plan to beat them..." He said beginning to bleed again.

"What do they have that we may need?" Eric asked.

"They have medical...supplies...clothes...more than...enough food...and...ammunition..." He said before he passed out.

"We need to chain him up like Jonny so he can be our pet to help us fight the other group..." Taylor said.

"What the literal fuck?" I asked.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"We need to put him down, and we need to prepare for the ambush..." I said.

"Well then who is Gonna shoot the giant ginger?" Eric asked.

"Sigh...considering that you shot him once already I would tell you to do it, but since I got us all into this scenario, I may as well," I said taking out one of my pistols, and firing a bullet directly into his skull at point blank range.

"Wow...no mercy eh?" Justin asked.

"Hey...right now, you have to survive as well as you can...whether you have to kill a friend or an enemy, or someone who has to save some others...it doesn't matter, kill or be killed, win or die...now everyone should prepare yourselves to go and ambush the other group...I think I know where they may be at..." I said, completely void of feeling, other than anger.

"Where at?" Heaven asked me.

"Considering how close we are, I wouldn't doubt someone has made themselves a group inside of Disney World...but if they are not there, we should check the local mall first," I said as everyone nodded and went to the rooms leaving me there with David.

"Sorry it had to end this way for you man...but considering what has happened so far...you could have died in a worse way...or even could have had a more terrible fate than death," I said slowly standing up from my kneeling position, holstering my pistol, only to realize that someone was behind me.

"So, considering you are taking action more than anyone else and doing all this extreme stuff, did you declare yourself the leader?" Adam asked.

"what? I am a smart guy, and I am not a follower...but I sure as hell am not a leader...especially in these circumstances," I replied.

"Well you are acting like you are, the others are listening to your commands, and they seem to be treating you with more respect than usual," Adam said.

"Well, I figured that if no one else has a plan before me or a better plan than me, I may as well direct everyone towards it...oh...never-mind...now I see your point..." I said, only now realizing all the support I have and how everyone has been doing what I say.

"Well then, if you are about done here, I will just take David's body and go bury it," Adam said proceeding to walk past me with his girl length hair, and picking up David's body.

"Wait...can't we save ourselves some time and just put him in a dumpster or something?" I asked, leaning on my bad leg.

"Whatever, " He said walking away with the corpse, coughing and I could swear I heard him say when he coughed, 'faggot.'

I sighed, and began walking over to the room I had slept in the previous night. When I had walked inside I had been hit in the face with a pillow. "Pffthefuck?!" I quickly shouted, now sitting on the ground.

"Sorry," Chelsea said, just now realizing she hit me.

"Why did you hit me with the pillow?" I asked.

"We thought someone else was going to walk in, and welll..." Jessica said innocently.

"Great..." I said standing up slowly, and walking over to the bed I was in before, only to be smacked with a shoe on the back.

"Hey!" Savannah shouted.

"Whaaaaatt?" I asked.

"Did you forget that we were all supposed to be getting ready to ambush the other group?!" She shouted.

"Oh yeah...well considering I got hit in the face with a PILLOW, I instantly thought about sleeping," I said.

"We can sleep after we ambush the ambushers..." Heaven said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't even know," She said, walking out the door, fully geared up.

"Great, sooo...do I get to gear up in here while you girls do?" I said, right before I got punched in the face by Savannah, flying out the door after Heaven, "I am guessing that is a no?" I said jokingly, while holding my nose.

About thirty minutes later we were all geared up and ready to go to the other camp...only problem was that we had to find it, so we split up into two groups again. My group was me, Chelsea, Heaven, Justin, and Savannah. The other group, which was Eric's group, was with of course Eric, Jessica, Adam, and Taylor, (And no not Zombie Jonny, he was still tied up at the front of the motel.) We set out on our search, and after about an hour of searching, we found the camp, and as I suspected it was at the local mall. Considering they would hear a car in the silence of the night we went on foot.

"Okay, Chelsea, you try to contact the others, everyone else stay here, I will head in and check out what all they have here in the base camp," I said, jumping a street barricade to get into the parking lot of the obviously occupied mall. There was a major ring of cars circled around the building, as if it was a simple Dollar Store, but yet it still was a smaller building in width than expected, even though it was still quite large, and it was two stories, meaning that there was a good chance of there being survivors.

"Heh..." I said as I pulled out my twin swords and tried to slowly cut through glass. After I had made a perfect circle, I realized it only scratched the glass, "Damn."

"Need some help?" Chelsea asked from behind me.

"How did you get here so fast? And yeah I do, by the way did you contact the others?" I said, not remembering when I had even jumped over the ring of cars.

"Yes I did. Okay, all we really need to do is open this door," Chelsea said pointing to a door about twenty feet away from me.

"Wow...how did I miss that?" I asked walking over to it, and began to try slashing the knob off so it would hopefully unlock, but no luck.

"Why not try picking the lock?" She asked.

"I may look white, but be Hispanic...but it doesn't mean I know how to pick a damn lock..." I said taking the tip of one of my swords to the key hole of the knob.

"Will that even work?" She asked with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Let's just see," I said as I heard a click and turned the knob, opening the door, sneaking us both in.

"So what now?" She asked.

"We signal the others after scouting out the area for the other group," I said, hoping I can just shoot one of the people in the head, or just shoot them in the stomach and watch them bleed out and suffer for beginning to think they could ambush me and my friends.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Chelsea asked, as we were sitting behind a counter in a clothes store, "It is creeping me out."

"Oh, hehe, sorry..." I said, getting up to peek over the counter, to see about five people just hanging out in a group, they all looked to be about early twenties and late thirties. I decided not to draw attention, and leave them be up until I could find out exactly how many people are left.

"Five guys over there..." I said to Chelsea who only nodded from behind the counter, "Okay, there may be some people up on the railing above this store," I said, beginning to sneak across the store, and look to see an arm and two M16s sitting on the edge of the walkway above the store. "So glad I am stealthy, "I said, sitting next to the front door of the small store.

"Should we go the easy way or the hard way?" A man said from behind me, having Chelsea knocked out on the ground and hitting me in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking me out. Later on I woke up, only to realize I was chained up to some kind of Machine, It looked like it was part of a Deli. "What the fuck happened?" I asked myself, realizing that Chelsea was chained to the other machine across from me, wide awake, and soon to be killed by it. "Shit!" I shouted, struggling to get free.

"Hahahaha...you are not getting out of this one Richard..." Someone said from my blindspot.

"What...but...how?" I asked surprised.

"How am I still alive you ask?" they said.

"YES! I FUCKING SHOT YOU IN THE HEAD MULTIPLE TIMES!" I shouted at the man who revealed that he was actually Dorito, back from the dead.

"Simple...the guy that took me in was actually my Uncle, who happens to look and sound just like me," He said, walking into view.

"But...why send him on a suicide mission?" I asked.

"He wasn't supposed to die, but apparently somehow your stupid ass took him down, and shot him repeatedly, in an instant," He said with a bit of hate in his voice.

"Wait...was the explosives that went off...your doing?" I asked.

"Well duh, okay, enough of you being such an idiot and not realizing these things sooner, lets just let you watch your little friend here be ripped to shreds!" He said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"NOOO!" I Shouted as he powered on the machine, causing all the deli blades to begin spinning and dragging her towards them, her legs being chopped up, blood splattering everywhere, bone being shredded like cheese, and me only able to watch in horror as she gets pulled into the blades even more as she is screaming in pain, agony, and fear...all I could do was watch...I couldn't even struggle to get free, for I had the same terrible fate ahead of me, the grip of the chains were too tight.

_**(Okay, so the blades are like the kind they use sometimes for pulled pork, and stuff like that, the very edgy ones, not the kind they use for ham at Publix.)**_

"AHHH!" She screamed, as her pelvis was shredded and she began to spit out blood the further she was dragged into it, her organs beginning to be ripped apart, piece by piece, gut, and blood everywhere, even me and Dorito were soaked in the remain of Chelsea. She eventually stopped screaming as the blades reached her stomach, cutting it to ribbons, stomach acids melting her as the blades brutally shred her, and her pieces began to scatter. I looked at Dorito for a second, and his Jaw was dropped, he obviously didn't expect this to be this bad...but yet he did stop the machine after the blades ripped into her lungs. She was mulched.

"How...how...how could...HOW THF FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS!?" I shouted in anger, shaking the machine I was on side to side up until he began to power it on, even though I had loosened the chains and had gotten one arm free, I knew my fate was sealed. Just as I thought all hope was lost, I heard gun shots, and the door came flying open, hitting Dorito, knocking him out, and causing him to fall onto the blades. "HELP ME!" I shouted urgently as Eric, stopped the blades, and freed me.

"Phew...I thought I was gonna end up like...well...sorry to tell you this man," I said, putting my hand on Eric's shoulder as he looked at the bloody mess of what used to be Chelsea, our peppy little Filipino girl...and his crush since freshman year.

"No..." He said...over and over as he held his his hand over his mouth, dropping to his knees, holding what was left of Chelsea's left hand in his, beginning to cry.

"Dude...I can't say don't worry she will be fine, because she obviously won't be, but considering this is the apocalypse...we all need to move on...even if it is no man left behind...she is dead," I said, trying not to throw up after remembering the process of her death.

"I know...but..." He said, with sadness in his voice.

"Hey Richard, where is Eric EEEEYAAA!" Heaven screamed as she saw him knelt down just starring at the remaining part of Chelsea's corpse.

"Heaven...this is not the time," I said as she began to throw up.

"C'mon Eric, or do you need a minute?" I asked.

"I...I am alright.." He said, standing up and walking with us out of the room, only for me to get shot in the upper left shoulder.

"FUCK!" I shouted.

"That is what you get for ambushing us, assholes!" somebody shouted from the other side of the mall, "Now come on out so we can finish the job!"

"Damn it...ngh..." I winced from the pain of the bullet hitting just above my heart, "We need to put pressure on this, so I don't bleed out, and we need to take out the other guys."

"I got this," Eric said, picking up my sniper, from my back pack and other things in the corner, guessing that is where Dorito put my stuff.

"Get 'em Eric," I said, before I began to faint from blood loss. Last thing I heard before I passed out was multiple shots from my sniper. Later on I woke up shirtless, with bandages on my shoulder and upper left arm, and my chest.

"Damn...what happened?" I asked myself, looking to my right to see Heaven and Savannah asleep on the couch, back to back," Wow..where is a camera when I need it?" I asked myself. I sat up in the bed, still feeling the pain of the wound. 'Now that I think about it...it is only eight of us left...and only eighteen days in...unless I was out of it for longer than expected...wait...where the hell is karina?' I thought.

Eventually Heaven yawned, and said, "Finally you are up, it has been two days."

"What?!" I shouted waking up Savannah.

"Yeah, Also, we all kinda relocated again...we are now in Port Richey..." Heaven said.

"My home town!" I shouted quickly, trying to get out of the bed, but only to shout in pain from my shoulder.

"We had to either remove the bullet then and risk you bleeding out quicker, or let you heal up the wound...and well we did the second option," Heaven said.

"A little help up?" Savannah said, since she had fallen off the couch from being woken up.

"Great...I hope I don't die from a bullet deep inside my skin...by the way, how is Eric doing? and where the hell is Karina?" I asked.

"Eric, is a little quieter than usual but not so bad right now, he is getting over what happened, and well, I have no idea where Karina went," Heaven said.

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically.

* * *

_**~Okay guys, that is chapter 9 of my soon to be ending series, it is about twenty days into the story, meaning that the one month will be here soon, and I will finally be able to end it. I hope you enjoyed, please rate, and review, goodbye until next time!~**_

_**P.S. there may be excessive typos/errors in the text, and I may have repeated things (especially in the death part) but I will one day go through the story, and add more to it, as in detail, Peace.**_


End file.
